Joruney of a chrysantemum
by Generalhyna
Summary: When Nightmares called Phobius start attacking the dream relm it is up to Drake Flame, Sans of undertale, a vine doll named Mathra and a freshly made Omnitrix Warrior named Chrys to stop them, but the journey wont be a easy one...as the phobis seem to want her...


Authors note: I give a new story based on "Whispers of A rose" as It is shown how close Bella shares with drake Bond wise.

This takes place after "Stronger then you" and the start of the slow path to Bellas recovery

 **Chapter 1-Drakes version of Dive to the heart, Dream style**

" _As we dream our hearts are open as we dream of hopes and happiness…however in a Toki Toki city apartment one girls dreams are filled with sadness and loss"_

The Camera then shows what looks like a londen like street as it rains heavily down as under a street lamp was a short and stout skeleton with a wide smile and dressed in a fluffy blue hooded jacket and slippers, however despite his smile, he was sad inside.

"well Toon girl, I am sorry for what has happened *Looks up* its been a week since you let your inner Creepian in and the guilt still rains down…*sighs* what a mess, Paps gone, Undine is gone, half of everyone is gone and a whole dimension is gone, I just hope Bella can recover from this" he muttered as he walked away as in the alleyway a crawling shadow was sneaking around.

In Bellas apartment it had changed greatly from having the toon memorabilia to being put away and a black ribbon tied on the ceiling, a symbol of mourning as in Bed sitting on top of the covers…was Bella, however her eyes were pupiless and glazed, as black circles around her eyes were formed from lack of sleep due to nightmares of seeing the toon dimension destroyed, to seeing Ultimos face, what she did as Greif and general feeling of emotional twisting turmoil from a lot of stuff as she is placed on a suicide watch as she wore a black Nightdress and had a black ribbon around her neck as a symbol of mourning as she laid there, listless as under her pillow she held a photograph of herself and all her mates together happy as on her Toontrix was a metal strip to block the discharging Toontrix energy so it can repair and recover.

"Gone…all of it just…gone…Brook…Clay your gone, Discord, Jacko, King Candy, Jestro all locked up with the other villains…my home to stay when I am not traveling…gone…AMAZO I wish you were here to talk to, you were like a kind uncle to me and I really want to hear your advice again" she said.

" _Then I advise to get up on your feet and move on, they wouldn't want you to continue to mourn and feel sorry for yourself, but step up and remember you have others who still love you and people who need help"_ said AMAZOs voice surprising Bella "Lord Amazo?" said Bella looking around "are you with me?" she asked knowing while she can turn into Amazo due to her toon trix and connect with his memories.

" _With you in spirit and…"_ suddenly the door to her apartment opened revealing Drake with a plastic container of cubed cheese and a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches "In front of you" he said as Bella frowned "Jerk…but thanks for the advice" she said as Drake walked up to her and sat down next to her "Hay don't mention it, I am sure if AMAZO was alive he would tell you that, now *holds the plate up* do you want to share?" he asked as Bella looked at the plate and at the cheese and took the cheese and started eating it.

"thanks…" she said as she slowly ate as Drake watched her making sure she eats, the last few times she threw her lunches out the window as the time patrol members shifted to watch over her to make sure she dosent kill herself, at least when its his turn she eats…at least a little bit which made Chrono glad.

"So…how are you feeling? Still having Nightmares?" he said as Bella looked down at the tupaware of cub cheese "yes…they still plague me, sometimes I see Ultimo kill…you and the time patrol your corpses in the wastelands of the toon dimensions, I see all those who had died and all the survivors who lost there loved ones and home, the pain of there sadness of loss *tears drip* I feel it is my fault, if I was stronger…If I was just stronger" she started as Drake gently took the plastic container and hugged her.

"You did your best, Ultimo just pulled a fast one on you and I talked to the survivors, they don't blame you for what has happened, but are looking for a new place for a new home…well Frank wants them to have a new home he is tired of hearing them all sing mournful songs" he said as Bella chuckled a bit "in times of mourning its best to recover with music, I have a few ideas for a new home, but *frowns* my heart and mind…just don't feel into it, my heart and mind feels like lead and…*Sighs* my heart just isn't into it" she said as Drake ate the sandwiches as he thought it over.

' _guess I can relate after loosing Gwendolyn it just never gets easy, maybe I can help the toons out in finding a new home as Bella recovers…PTS S isn't fast to get out of and what Bella witnessed she may be in it for a good while' he thought as he then decided to speak up "_ I made arrangements with Chrono for you and me to stay in dimension 15 for a good while until you recover" he said surprising Bella "what? why? I screwed up so badly with Gwen of that dimension I don't know why" she asked "its not just Crono Spanner but its a order from himself for both of us" he said as Bella bit her lip and looked away "If its from Prof…then I'll accept it, if you excuse me…can" she started as Drake nodded and gently took the plastic container.

"Sure and try to get some rest, we move to dimension 15 in a week, its all setted up including our history and background" he said as Bella nodded "Ok…but let me say good by to my mates, who knows how long we will be gone" she said as Drake waved and walked out, leaving the half toon alone with her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Paradox…you and your wills…*lightly smiles* you will always be unpredictable…" she said as she laid down and tried to sleep as she closed her eyes and felt darkness take over her mind.

Back with Drake he was walking to his home as he came to the entrance of his own apartment as he stepped in and took a deep breath "Well…a whole bunch of things are happening, the Too dimensions fall, Bellas creepian transformation and now were gonna stay in Dimension 15…well what happens now I hope things will help heal your wounds in your heart *smiles* and I can see you grow as well Gwen, I hope you become stronger" he said as he took his jacket and shoes off as he laid on his bed deciding to take a short nap as Darkness covered his eyes.

"DRAKE HELP ME!" screamed Bellas voice

In a dark area that is like ocean of water Drake, his eyes still closed seemed to be falling through the darkness.

' _Dreams are a portal to ones soul that reveals what we wish for in live…love, family, happiness…memories of a past that was happy…can you feel that Drake'_ said Bellas voice through Drakes mind as he flashed back to his physical younger years during his journey.

' _When I dream, I see Gwendolyns face…I dream of the good times I felt during times of no danger…dreams I feel more connected then ever'_ thought Drake.

( _Cue 'Simple and clean' from Kingdom hearts)_

Drake slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself fall as _'where am I?'_ he thought as he continued to fall till he felt himself surface out of the water as he looked around surprised to see he was on a beach as he looked to the shore and sawed Gwen 15 and Omni as they smiled and waved causing Drake to smile as Gwen grew worried "Look out wave" she said as Drake turned and sawed Bella but dressed in a white sundress her hair long and flowing and oddly her toontrix repaired as the wave flowed up causing Drake to get worried as he ran forward _"Bella look out"_ he tried to yell but felt the words not come out _'what is going on?'_ he thought as he sawed Bella turn and hold out a hand as he bit his lip and ran after her as he was surprised to see Bella flicker between forms till it showed a split between Greif and Bella as the wave crashed over him covering him as he fell into the water as he held his breath but felt he could breath even though he never channeled Ripsaws DNA _'what is going on?'_ he thought as he sawed Bella again as her self as she just stood there as he tried to swim to her but felt something grab his leg as he is pulled down.

However he quickly surfaced as he shook the water off as he sawed it was twilight as he looked around and sawed Gwen and Omni as they waved him over as he smiled causing Gwen to giggle at how wet he was as Omni pointed up confused as Gwen and Drake looked up and sawed it was a young girl of 15 that reminded Drake of Tea but had blond hair and longer in the back wearing a orange version of the Magician of faiths outfit, and on her right wrist looked like a gold gauntlet that reached half way up her wrist like a half gauntlet with a hour glass symbol her eyes closed as she fell to earth much to Drakes worry _'that girl…is she a new omnitrix warrior?'_ he thought as he felt a presence as he turned around as he sawed Bella who gently smiled as she pushed him backwards as he felt his eyes slowly get sluggish as he fell back into the water as he felt himself Sink as Gwen seemed to call out his name as he felt himself fell into darkness as he looked around as he sawed a platform as he gently landed onto the platform as he stood as he looked around.

He took a step forward as suddenly around him glowing birds flew around him as they flew off the platform revealing a glass mural showing the image of Bella with her eyes closed dressed in a white dress as next to her was AMAZO in his gold form his eyes closed as his hand glowed.

(end song)

Once Drake got his bearings he looked around and had a (-_- ) "Please tell me I am not doing a dive to the heart" he said as suddenly a platform appeared in the middle surprising him revealing a long broadsword made of a silver metal as at the hilt was a hand with a black gem at its center as two bone hands held it close.

"What the?" he sad s he felt a voice brush in his head.

" _a great evil has been unleashed in the mind of the new guardian and Warrior and must be stopped before it consumes her"_

that concerned Drake about that "What evil are you talking about?" he asked

" _Phobis" "Phobis"_ the voice repeated as Drakes eyes narrowed "what are Phobis?" he asked as the voice responded.

" _Creatures…monsters of Darkness much like heartless who appear when a human feels the lowest of low and vulnerable to there inner darkness that they come into there dreams and nightmares and slowly consume them…"_

That caused Drakes eyes to widened "thats horrible how can they be stopped?" he asked hopping to save the people the Phobis are targeting as a light shinned on the odd sword as the hands letted go of the sword.

" _the sword of Phobis, one of the few weapons that can slay and absorb Phobis and grow stronger as it absorbs them, if you can accept the changes that will bring to your body you can pull it from the stone"_

At the changes part Drake narrowed his eyes "What changes?" he asked

" _none that are permeant and can be reversed easily now…do you accept?"_ the voice said as Drake sighed as he walked up to the sword of Phobis as he grabbed it "Well…who ever the person is I will save them from these…Phobis, they cant be worst then the time breakers" he said as he took a deep breath as he yanked the sword out as a glow covered him as he felt his body oddly shift as bellow him the glass mural broke as he fell down.

When he felt he had landed on something hard he slowly opened his eyes as he looked around and sawed he had the sword in his hand as he looked down and sawed a new mural, it depicted Bella looking at Toki Toki city like it was in Kingdom hearts as she smiled.

"Why do I feel the person I need to save is Bella…wait why do I sound younger, I really need a mirror" he said as suddenly behind him a full body mirror appeared as he turned around and sawed himself…as a 9 year old kid, holding a broad sword that he is easily carrying in his hand and a scabbard on his back "Voice, why on earth I am a Kid?" he asked/demanded.

" _The sword of Phobis…can only be wielded by a child and thus your body was altered to be able to wield it, but be careful should it break thousands of phobias including extremely strong ones the last wielder slayed will be unleashed"_ the voice said as Drake sweat dropped "Ok I wont break the sword as long as I return to my real physical appearance afterwards" he said as he placed the sword in the scabbard "But now what, what are the foes I need to face?"

He got his answer as a portal opened and out came out what looked like a grey skinned young girl with long hair covering her eyes as her face is hidden by a large bat like teddy, and behind that girl came a Armor that looked like it was bleeding and a second version of the girl.

"What…what on earth are those things" said Drake pulling out the sword.

" _the Phobius, as I mentioned are the manifestations of fear all humans face and given form and a body, as in this case a HemoPhobius a manifestation of a fear of Blood and a ErmitoPhobius the manifestation of the fear of being alone"_

The voice said as Drake felt sad "And people feel these all the time? That is horrid, beyond horrid *sees the three phobias about to attack as he took a attack poise* I wont let you hurt anyone anymore" he yelled as he charged as the Hemophobius attacked first manipulating the dripping blood as Drake blocked it as he did a spin attack damaging the phobias only to feel from behind him getting attacked as he sawed the ErmitoPhobius were manipulating there teddy to attack him as one struck him hard enough to cause him to let go of his sword as it slid away as he got mad.

"I am mad now" he said as he felt his hands grow hot as he focused and seated out a stream of fire burning the two as he was surprised "Looks like I still have my powers but weakened" he said as the Hemo phobias raised a blood manipulated sword ready to slash Drake down but he quickly barrel rolled and grabbed the Phobus sword and felt something brush his mind…a battle technique.

"Ok hope this works ' _ **Flash Slash!**_ ' " he yelled using XLR8s speed as he slashed through all three phobias as they disintegrated into the sword leaving behind glowing orbs. "Woah, that was cool" he said though wondered about the orbs "Though what are these?" he wondered as he touched them as he felt them disappeared as oddly a screen appeared.

 _Obtained 2 memory orbs_

"Um voice, when has this became the gamer?" he asked only to hear nothing as he sighed and looked at the other orbs and touched the other one.

 _Obtained nothing_

"guess its random chance" said Drake as he came to the last one.

 _Obtained small potion_

"Now thats lucky" he said as he hured the sound of breaking glass as he looked down and sawed he was falling into an abyss much to his surprise, however it didn't last long as he landed onto a second glass Mural. This time it was depicting of Bella kneeling in a waste land that Drake recognized was the former Toon dimension "this place…its not my dive to the heart…is this…" he started only to his surprise two chests appeared.

" _where you are going there will be chests on the journey, they will help you on your quest"_ the voice said as Drake got slightly annoyed "What Quest? why I am I doing a Dive to the heart…in Bellas heart? just what are these Phobius…are they like the creepians or what?" he said as the voice said nothing as he sighed and went up to the treasure chests "Fine, I do better figuring some things out on my own" he said as he opened the chests revealing 2x health potions, 2x Mana potions "ok useful but how can I use them?" he asked

" _your benefactor had blessed you with the gamers ablity however you will not have levels or stats as its more then a storage, and ability checker"_ the voice said as Drake deadpanned "A low level gamer power, but beggars cant be choosers, but who is my benefactor…" he said as a portal appeared "Well…its down the rabbit hole I go" he said as he walked up to the portal he hured the voice again.

" _Once there was a girl who loved cartoons that she was chosen personally as the guardian of toons"_

" _she traveled the multiverse and learned manythings on the universe around them"_

" _tragity strucks and she looses the place she calls home and is taken to despair and anguish"_

Hearing that Drake looked down as he felt sad recalling how broken Bella got after he expunged Greif from her body "the sadness of loss…I deeply know that feeling, I lost my home as well Bella and I deeply know that feeling of loss and a wish for it all to come back again…but now all that is left are memories and a promise to live for those lives loss and Bella…I promise to help you and the other toons, just hold on" he said as he step through the portal not knowing where it leads, but hopefully to answers.

 **Authors Note:** Drakes chapter is closed as he gains the mysterious Phobus sword, a sword that slays and seals Phobius and grows stronger with each one slayed and is a little kid again just to be able to wield it as he was teleported into a mysterious Dive to the heart after visiting Bella and facing a sample of the phobius.

Next chapter it changes to tell the story of a young girl who is unhappy with her life and has only her Yugioh cards left behind by her dead older brother to keep her company and her dreams, and wishes for a better life and gains a odd watch like device that 'ate' her brothers cards from the card shark that states it was addressed to her…as during a weird dream she meets Drake and learns the power of her watch…


End file.
